Hulk Hogan
Terry Gene Bollea, better known as Hulk Hogan, is an American professional wrestler competing for Ultimate Destiny Wrestling (UDW). In the World Wrestling Federation (now known as WWE), Hulk Hogan is a 12-time World Champion being a six-time WWF/WWE World Heavyweight Champion and six-time WCW World Heavyweight Champion. He is the third longest combined reigning WWF Champion of all time (after Bruno Sammartino, and Bob Backlund), the longest-reigning champion of the 1980s, and holds two of the ten longest title runs in WWF/E history, having held the title for 1,474 days from 1984–1988 (the fourth longest reign of all time) and 364 days from 1989 to 1990 (the 9th longest reign of all time). He is also the longest-reigning WCW World Heavyweight Champion of all time, with a 469-day reign from 1994–1995. Hogan won the Royal Rumble in 1990 and 1991, making him the first man to win two consecutive Royal Rumbles. Career Match Record In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Running leg drop *'Signature moves' **Atomic drop **''Axe Bomber'' (Crooked arm lariat) **Big boot **Body slam **''California Crash'' (Running powerslam) **Snap Suplex, sometimes turned into a vertical or a delayed one **Pushing down the opponent from the Collar-and-elbow position **Multiple punches, sometimes followed by a wind-up punch **Raking the opponent's eyes or back **''Tiger Spin'' (Side headlock twisted into a hammerlock twisted into a drop toe-hold) *'Managers' **"Captain" Lou Albano **"Classy" Freddie Blassie **Miss Elizabeth **"The Mouth of the South" Jimmy Hart *'Nicknames' **"The Fabulous" **"The Incredible" **'"(The) Hulkster"' **'"The Immortal"' **"Hollywood" **"The Unstoppable Force" *'Entrance themes' **"Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor (AWA/WWF/TNA; used at TNA house shows) **"Battlestar Galactica Theme" by Maynard Ferguson (NJPW) **'"Real American"' performed by Rick Derringer and composed by Jim Johnston (WWF/E/NJPW) **"Ravishing (Instrumental)" by Bonnie Tyler (WWF) **"American Made" by The Wrestling Boot Band (WCW) **"Voodoo Child (Slight Return)" by The Jimi Hendrix Experience (WCW/WWF/E/NJPW) **"Rockhouse" by Frank Shelley (WCW/WWF; used while a part of the New World Order) **"Kevin Nash/Wolfpac Theme" performed by C-Murder and composed by Jimmy Hart and H. Helm (WCW; Used while a part of the nWo Elite) Championships and accomplishments *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP League Tournament (1983) **MSG Tag League Tournament (1982, 1983) – with Antonio Inoki *'Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame and Museum' **Class of 2003 *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Comeback of the Year (1994, 2002) **PWI Feud of the Year (1986) vs. Paul Orndorff **PWI Match of the Year (1985) with Mr. T vs. Roddy Piper and Paul Orndorff at WrestleMania **PWI Match of the Year (1988) vs. André the Giant at The Main Event **PWI Match of the Year (1990) vs. The Ultimate Warrior at WrestleMania VI **PWI Match of the Year (2002) vs. The Rock at WrestleMania X8 **PWI Most Hated Wrestler of the Year (1996, 1998) **PWI Most Inspirational Wrestler of the Year (1983, 1999) **PWI Most Popular Wrestler of the Year (1985, 1989, 1990) **PWI Wrestler of the Year (1987, 1991, 1994) **PWI ranked him #1 of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1991 **PWI ranked him #1 of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the "PWI Years" in 2003 **PWI ranked him #44 of the Top 100 Tag Teams of the "PWI Years" with Antonio Inoki in 2003 **PWI ranked him #57 of the Top 100 Tag Teams of the "PWI Years" with Randy Savage in 2003 *'Southeastern Championship Wrestling' **NWA Southeastern Heavyweight Championship (Northern Division) (1 time) **NWA Southeastern Heavyweight Championship (Southern Division) (2 times) *'Tokyo Sports' **Match of the Year (1991) vs. Genichiro Tenryu on December 12, 1991 **Most Outstanding Foreigner (1983) *'World Championship Wrestling' **WCW World Heavyweight Championship (6 times) *'World Wrestling Federation/World Wrestling Entertainment' **World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Edge **WWF World Heavyweight Championship/WWF Championship/Undisputed WWF Championship/Undisputed WWE Championship (6 times) **Royal Rumble (1990, 1991) **WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2005) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Best Babyface (1982–1991) **Feud of the Year (1986) vs. Paul Orndorff **Least Favorite Wrestler (1985, 1986, 1991, 1994–1999) **Most Embarrassing Wrestler (1995, 1996, 1998–2000) **Most Charismatic (1985–1987, 1989–1991) **Most Overrated (1985–1987, 1994–1998) **Worst Feud of the Year (1991) vs. Sgt. Slaughter **Worst Feud of the Year (1995) vs. The Dungeon of Doom **Worst Feud of the Year (1998) vs. The Warrior **Worst Feud of the Year (2000) vs. Billy Kidman **Worst Wrestler (1997) **Worst Worked Match of the Year (1987) vs. André the Giant at WrestleMania III **Worst Worked Match of the Year (1996) with Randy Savage vs. Arn Anderson, Meng, The Barbarian, Ric Flair, Kevin Sullivan, Z-Gangsta, and The Ultimate Solution in a Towers of Doom match at Uncensored **Worst Worked Match of the Year (1997) vs. Roddy Piper at SuperBrawl VII **Worst Worked Match of the Year (1998) vs. The Warrior at Halloween Havoc **Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 1996) External Link Hulk Hogan Superstar Highlight Category:UDW Competitors Category:WWE Wrestlers Category:American Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:WCW Wrestlers